1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an insertible electric assembly with a carrier plate and with a plug strip which is applied to the carrier plate and which is provided with several rows of receiving chambers arranged in the form of a grid, for contact elements whose connector elements, bent at right angles are inserted from one side into bores of the carrier plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to arrange the carrier plates in alignment with the longitudinal side surface of the plug strip. Here it can occur that the circuit board may extend into the region of the adjacent outer row of chambers. However, sufficient free space always remains in order to guide the connector elements in a straight line along the circuit board to the bores into which they are inserted. In such an arrangement the danger exists that those ends of the connector elements which project from the circuit board, and those ends of the components with which the circuit board is equipped which project through the circuit board may project into the region of the adjacent assembly. In particular when the assembly is inserted between two already inserted adjacent assemblies, mutual contact can occur.